


Marry Me

by SourWolfie (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Future Fic, HW2015, Hobrien, Hobrien Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a bit of fluff too, basically this is just smut, pre-existing relationship, theres not really much else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/SourWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for day 4 of Hobrien Week</p><p>The one where Tyler accidentally proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hobrien Week everybody! Today, day four, the theme is fanfics and so I thought I'd write my first Hobrien ficlet to share. I have another 3 ideas but I don't know if I'm going to post the rest today or on Sunday.  
> This fic is set in a few years time, by the way, and I'm warning you now, it's basically just smut with a little bit of fluff.
> 
> I probably shouldn't be posting this at 3am but...

Dylan rolled his shoulders and heard them crack as he stepped out of his car and walked slowly from the car park and towards his apartment. It had been a long day at work, having to shoot and reshoot the same few scenes again and again, not to mention the strenuous work out he'd been put through and the fact that he was _still_ on his diet. He'd barely eaten anything but protein in the past _four months_! It was ridiculous. He _needed_ some different food. God, at this point he'd happily eat a bowl of salad and enjoy it if it meant he didn't have to eat tuna steaks for dinner _again_.

Dylan unlocked his apartment, and chucked his keys onto the table off to the side of the door, as he walked in. He kicked off his shoes and headed instantly for the couch, collapsing on it and closing his eyes.

"Hey," came a voice that made Dylan grin. He looked up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him from the door to the kitchen.

" _Tyler_ ," he breathed happily. He dragged himself off the sofa and enveloped the older man in a hug. "I didn't know you were back!" Tyler laughed cheerfully and pulled Dylan in even tighter. He'd been out of town, filming for a new movie, for longer than Dylan wanted to think about.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked," Dylan said and dragged Tyler's lips onto his own for a short moment, he came up for air just long enough to say "I missed you" before kissing him again. Tyler opened his mouth immediately to let Dylan's tongue inside and they just kissed and held each other for a few moments. Dylan threaded his fingers into Tyler's hair and held on tight to his boyfriend's head as he began to back away and tug him with him. Their lips never left each other's for even a second and Dylan led them back onto the sofa he'd just been sprawled over. Their noses bumped momentarily as they both fell onto the soft fabric and their lips finally had to pull away to allow for their laughter.

Dylan openly watched Tyler laugh, he was beautiful. His eyes were _amazing_ , his smile was gorgeous, his little teeth were cute as fuck and his eyebrows were just incredible. Was it possible to be in love with someone's eyebrows? Because he was in love with Tyler Hoechlin's eyebrows. Dylan lifted his hand up and took Tyler's glasses from his face. He studied them for a moment as his boyfriend watched from where he was still lying on top of him.

"These are new," Dylan commented after a moment and Tyler nodded.

"Don't you remember? You broke the last pair when you came to visit me two weeks ago."

"I did not," Dylan denied even though he knew it was the truth.

"You threw them against a wall," Tyler laughed and Dylan bit his lip.

"Okay, well, they were in the way. The only thing that should be sitting on your face when we're having sex is _me_." Dylan announced and Tyler looked down at him with a near predatory grin.

"Hmmm, good idea," he said and lowered his mouth to Dylan's neck. He began to kiss sloppily at the skin and Dylan sighed in annoyance.

"I have shirtless scenes for the next week, they might actually kill me if you gave me a hickey," he said begrudgingly and Tyler just shrugged and licked a long stripe up Dylan's neck.

"I'll be careful," he whispered into his ear before sucking Dylan's earlobe in between his teeth. While his lips kissed the delicate skin, Tyler's hands roamed his boyfriend's waist. Dylan felt them press firmly at the bulge of his hardening dick and moaned. Two weeks had been _way_ too long to wait without Tyler's hands on him. He dropped his boyfriend's glasses onto the floor beside the couch and reached behind his Tyler to grab his firm ass. Dylan then canted his hips up to drag his growing erection against the older man.

Tyler's hands hand moved up and began to play at the hem of Dylan's jeans. But they only teased for a moment before slowly undoing the zipper. With a sharp pull, Tyler was able to drag Dylan's jeans and briefs down to his knees, freeing his cock. The cool air hit the sensitive skin and Dylan shivered in delight. Tyler kept eye contact as he lowered his head closer and closer to Dylan's cock, which grew with anticipation and was fully erect within only a few extra seconds. Dylan could feel warm breath on his exposed skin and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. But Tyler turned his head at the last second and started biting kisses into the dip where his upper thigh met his pelvis.

"You're such a tease, I hate you," Dylan muttered without any heat behind the words and Tyler just made an affirmative noise as he sucked at a patch of soft skin. Once he was happy with the hickey he had created though, he moved back to Dylan's dick. He took it in his hand and held it as he lowered his open mouth onto the apex. Dylan swallowed thickly at the sudden wet warmth that enclosed around him. Tyler sucked at it playfully and pulled off with a wet pop. He then moved a little further down and mouthed at the base for a moment.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He asked mischievously and Dylan's brain took a moment to catch back up.

"Hmmm, not yet." Tyler licked at the throbbing vein on the underside of Dylan's dick sucked harshly at it, which made Dylan gasp suddenly.

"How about now?"

"Nope," Dylan replied breathlessly.

"Well, I suppose that you'll just have to fuck me then…" Tyler said with a boyish shrug. He sat back on his knees so he could tug Dylan's jeans the remainder of the way off. Once they were discarded on the floor, Dylan sat up quickly to remove his shirt and watched as Tyler began to remove his own clothes. Soon they were both very naked and appreciating each other's bodies with their eyes and soft touches of their roaming hands. Yep, two weeks had _definitely_ been too long to wait to have this again. They arranged themselves on the sofa so that Tyler was the one lying on his back and Dylan was leaning over him in between his spread thighs.

Dylan reached beneath the sofa and pulled a cardboard box out from underneath. A box that happened to hold a couple of bottles of lube, a large box of condoms and several vibrators and butt plugs. They had similar boxes spread all around the apartment for whenever the need strikes… which, admittedly, it did a lot. His friends would probably be disgusted and refuse to ever sit on the couch again if they knew just how much fooling around Dylan and Tyler had done on it.

Dylan grabbed a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms and flung the rest off to the side. He put the condoms down for a moment and just focused on coating his fingers with plenty of lube. He shimmied down Tyler's body, who pulled his knees up high so that he could show his hole off as much as possible. Dylan rubbed at the rim with his first finger, not pushing in, just playing and making his boyfriend shiver. After a few seconds though, he pushed a little stronger against that tight ring of muscle and felt it give way to let him inside. Dylan pushed it all the way in slowly and crooked it around to try to spread open the muscle. He worked fairly mechanically and slowly began to add in the other fingers. Tyler was pliable beneath his touch and encouraged him on with gentle moans and muttered words.

Eventually Dylan was happy that Tyler was stretched open enough and he carefully removed his fingers. He grabbed the condoms and slid one onto his dick as Tyler did the same to make it easier to clean up afterwards and make sure there wouldn't be any hard-to-explain stains on their furniture. Dylan emptied some more lube into his hand and covered his cock with it before lining up to Tyler's hole and gently pushing inside. Tyler hummed enthusiastically. He held onto Dylan's back and wrapped his legs mostly around his ass.

After several years of dating, they knew each other's bodies almost perfectly and it only took a few slow thrusts before Dylan's dick grazed against Tyler's prostate and his boyfriend let out a loud, lewd moan. Dylan leaned down and placed a wet, open-mouthed, kiss onto the corner of Tyler's lips as he slowly pulled out and drove back in. Dylan loved the tight, warmth that surrounded his cock. But he loved watching Tyler's face as he made him slowly come undone just a bit more; there was nothing more enjoyable, actually. His eyes were half-lidded half of the time but, when they opened to gaze back up at him, they were bright and beautiful, pupils blown wide with attraction. His lips were wet and pink and his mouth formed a beautiful 'O' whenever Dylan's trusting hit against his prostate in a particularly amazing way. Those lips at that moment, however, were passing mumbled words like prayers. Saying how much he loved Dylan, how amazing it felt, pleading for more. And so Dylan obeyed and picked up the pace.

"Oh, _fuck_ , marry me," Tyler moaned and Dylan's hips skittered to a stop as the words registered in his mind.

"… What?" Dylan asked and Tyler looked up at him with wide eyes. Neither of them spoke for a moment. "Did you… did you just _propose_?" colour rose on Tyler's already pink body and he said nothing, which was enough answer to Dylan. "Holy shit. You did, you just asked me to marry you!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Dude, you can't just _propose_ while we're _having sex_." This was ridiculous… of course Dylan would end up being _that guy_ who got engaged while fucking his partner. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "When my Mum asks, we are _never_ telling her this story. We're making some shit up that involves restaurants, or boat trips, or candles, or _something_!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Was that a yes?" Tyler asked and Dylan reopened his eyes then to see the most hopeful expression of Tyler's face and his heart gave a little squeeze.

"Of course it's a yes, you idiot," Dylan teased and Tyler pulled him down for a kiss, it was sloppy and wet and… pretty perfect, to be honest. Dylan grinned into it as it finally started to register that he was engaged.

"Fuck me," Tyler murmured into his mouth.

"Will do, _fiancé_."

They started moving together again, Tyler bucking his hips awards slightly in time with Dylan's trusts. It took them a few seconds to get back into the rhythm they'd been in, that had apparently been so good that it made his boyfriend _propose_ , but they were soon both gasping for breaths as their orgasms approached. Dylan slipped one hand between their quaking bodies and grasped at Tyler's dick, pumping him fast and slightly uncontrolled as he worked him to completion alongside himself.

Dylan came first, but he didn't stop stroking Tyler's dick to bring his boyfriend, _fiancé_ , closer to his own climax. It only took a further few seconds before they were both spent and lying in orgasmic bliss in each other's arms.

"You owe me a better proposal," Dylan decided and Tyler laughed underneath him before lowering a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'm still not entirely sure about it, but I kind of think it's cute?  
> Please leave me a comment to let me know how you felt about it and/or what I could improve on.


End file.
